Dreams of an absolution
by solanalara
Summary: He escrito una historia sobre la canción de Silver,se sitúa en el juego de 2006,cuando ella se va a otra dimensión y salva el futuro. En este futuro es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo,pero Silver aún la recuerda y habla de como está ahora y alude un poco al pasado. No me pertenece ningún personaje de Sonic the Hedgehog ni la canción Dreams of an absolution. Disfrutadla.


**DREAMS OF AN ABSOLUTION** **(SUEÑOS DE UNA ABSOLUCIÓN)** ACLARACIÓN: no voy a hacer nuevas partes para el estribillo ni para las partes repetidas de la canción ni para los coros. Disfrutad la historia. El estribillo va a ser el final de la historia por cierto.

El sol se está poniendo,antes eso seria un milagro,no había sol ni luna solo oscuridad. Día tras día te recuerdo y miro la puesta de sol,tú decías que algún día querrías verlo,ahora nunca lo verás. Estoy sentado en el acantiladdo ¿lo recuerdas? Aquí fue donde te vi por primera y última vez.

In the nightlife do you see what you dream? (¿En la vida nocturna ves lo que sueñas?)

Creo que ya es bastante por hoy,da igual cuantas veces mire o cuanto rato este,tú no vas a aparecer. Camino por las calles,hay gente,algunos felices,otros tristes,da igual todos tienen futuro,¿eso es con lo que soñabas? yo al menos si soñaba con tener un futuro. Nunca me contaste tus sueños,ahora querría saberlo.

All your troubles, are they what they seem? (Todos tus problemas, ¿son lo que parecen?)

Vuelvo a casa,es bonita no podría haber imaginado un hogar mejor, mi familia está conmigo. Sé que nunca te lo dije,pero mi padre murió en una misión y mi madre cuando tenía 12 años,se quemó. Ahora solo mamá está viva. Pero es suficiente para que sea feliz,ella dice que ultimamente estoy triste,me pregunta por mis problemas, como decirle que es por alguien nunca ha estado aquí que ella sepa.

Look around you,then you may realize (Mira a tu alrededor,entonces te podrás realizar)

Mientras camino,veo a la gente. Hay unos niños jugando,una pareja paseando y gente pasando. Me siento en un banco, aun no ha anochecido. Una chica va corriendo,se detiene y me sonríe. Yo no sé la devuelvo,no me siento con ánimo ahora para charlar con nadie por muy guapa que sea. Espero que no se lo tome a mal,aunque me ha animado,al menos un poco.

All the criatures saw with the lights (Todas las criaturas lo vieron con la luz)

Ellos no sé imaginan como era este lugar,sin gente sin edificios,sin vida. Tú eras lo único que realmente merecía la pena. Sé que te dije que mi sueño es tener un futuro,pero me equivoqué en una cosa pequeñita: mi sueño es tener un futuro junto a ti. En realidad me alegro de que ellos no vieran este lugar como era,es mejor que lo vean ahora,vivo y hermoso.

And I might know of a future (Y yo podría conocer el futuro)

¿Te imaginabas que esto es lo que nos esperaba sin Iblis? Aunque estuvieras amnésica,¿lo imaginabas? No quisiera que te hubieras ido sin haber sabido como es. Al fin y al cabo,tú luchaste por lo mismo que yo. Ahora soy yo quién conoce el futuro. Blaze, ¿dónde estas? El sol se sigue poniendo,en breve tendré que volver a casa.

But then you still control the past (Pero entonces tú seguirías controlando el pasado)

Sé que puede sonar raro,pero no dejo de pensar en entonces y en cuando fuimos al pasado,fue una buena época,corta pero buena. ¿Lograste entrar a una dimensión? O por el contrario... No nunca pensaré eso. Tú tienes que estar viva,estes donde estes. Siempre serás mi pasado,Blaze, y no pienso olvidarte.

Only you know if we´ll be together,only you know if we shall last (Solo tú sabes si estaremos juntos,solo tú sabes si duraremos)

¿Volverás algún día? ¿Debo esperarte? ¿Cómo puedo saber cuanto tengo que esperar? No me lo quito de la cabeza,tú eres fuerte,totalmente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa,bueno sé que no todo,pero casi siempre consigues lo que te propones ¿no? claro que también hay que ver si quieres volver. Supongo que sí, o tal vez estarás en un lugar mejor que este. Da igual,por ahora te esperaré.

In the nightlife,do you still feel your pain? (En la vida nocturna,¿sigues sintiendo tu dolor)

Sigo caminando,mientras también pienso. Siento tanto dolor porque te has ido,eras la persona más importante para mi,ojalá hubiera habido otro modo,te hecho tanto de menos,al fin y al cabo siempre serás mi amiga más importante,para ser sinceros más que una amiga. Unos niños me empujan ya casi ni respondo,solo estoy triste.

Or the valor you´ve waited never came? (¿O el valor que esperabas nunca llegó?)

No imaginé que esa seria la forma,pensé que solo tendríamos que matar o destruir a Iblis,debí de haber sido yo quien encerrará a Iblis. Tenía miedo,Blaze,miedo de tener que darlo todo,de no poder ser lo suficiente fuerte,pero en aquel momento,con las 2 Chaos Emeralds y tú a mi lado estaba seguro. Seguro de que lo conseguiría,de que habría un final feliz.Y no dí cuenta de que la más valiente eres tú.

If you were evil,would you go change the past? (Si fuiste malvado,¿cambiarías el pasado?)

¿Hicimos algo mal? ¿Fue culpa nuestra? Aún sigo sin saber quién creó a Iblis. No lo sabe el Rey ni Elise. Tal vez deberíamos volver aún más hacia atrás,pero ¿cuánto? ¿serviría de algo? Ya casi he llegado a casa. Me gustaría poder ser feliz,todo está bien,están mi madre y mis amigos,pero me faltas tú. ¿Podría cambiar aquel día? ¿Encontrar otra forma de matar a Iblis,sin que tú te fueras?

All your triumphs,and all you´ll ever be (todos tus triunfos,y todo lo que alguna vez serás)

Sea como sea,lo conseguimos Blaze,dimos todo y lo recibí todo. ¿Fue duro para ti? Ni siquiera parecías asustada,mientras que a mí se me vería a un kilometro. Ahora solo quedo yo para cuidar del futuro. Otra gente se ha unido a mí,Rosie y James,y más gente que se une dependiendo del lugar. Son buenos amigos. Ya estoy en la puerta y mi madre me abre,tengo que contarle lo que he hecho en mi último viaje.

Happiness lies trapped to misery (La felicidad miente atrapada en misería)

Estaba muy triste cuando vi que en este futuro tú nunca llegaste,pensé que estaría completamente solo sin ti ni mi familia,adivina mi sorpresa cuando me volvió la memoria de este futuro,al volver a casa mi madre me esperaba y una feliz vida,aún así sigo sin olvidar. Serías feliz aquí,Blaze. Voy a madre cocina muy bien,lo había olvidado.

An who know the world at future? (¿Y quién conoce el futuro?)

Mi madre me habla de que voy a hacer,que viajar está bien,pero que si lo voy a hacer siempre tengo que prepararme para una vida dura,aunque ella cree en mí. Sinceramente no sé que voy a hacer. Al parecer mi padre también viajaba de la misma forma que yo. Nunca le conocí,ni en esta vida. Mamá le quiere mucho,o al menos lo parece. Y tú, ¿Qué harás con tu vida? Donde estás,¿Puedes elegir?

We can all tries to change the past (Todos nosotros podemos intentar cambiar el pasado)

A veces también viajamos en el tiempo. He visto a Sonic y los demás varias veces. Una vez viajé al futuro,sigue siendo bueno y hermoso. Una vez fui al día exacto en que te fuiste. No hay nada diferente,no está la lava ni tú. Borraste completamente la existencia de Iblis y te fuiste con él. Voy a dormir ya. Me he lavado los dientes y puesto el pijama. Me meto en la cama.

Because every night i will save your live (Porque cada noche salvaré tu vida)

Tú sujetas las esmeraldas,yo miro asustado. Encuentro las fuerzas para levantarme,no sé como pero ya estoy de pie. Me acerco a ti,tú ya no me miras,estas demasiado concentrada. Me acerco a ti por detrás y te quito las esmeraldas,rápidamente grito "¡Quedas sellado!" no sé si va a funcionar o no,pero Iblis entra en ellas y las esmeraldas se desintegran en la lava. Te giras y me miras sonriendo.

And every night i will be with you (Y cada noche estaré contigo)

Mientras me miras no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente,podría mirar como el sol empieza a salir o como las cosas se empiezan a reconstruir o como empieza a aparecer gente o como la lava es reemplazada por agua,pero te miro a ti. Y tú a mi. Tenemos otra vez el futuro en nuestras manos,tenemos toda una vida por delante. Ya no hay miedo.

And every night i still lie awake and i dream (Y cada noche estaré tumbado despierto y sueño)

Abro los ojos en mi cama. Otra vez el mismo sueño. Al principio soñaba justo con lo que pasó,soñaba que no te salvava. Te perdía una y otra vez. Un día intenté levantarme y lo conseguí, así que te salvé. En el sueño no soy consciente de que es eso,un sueño. Me suelo despertar cuando acaba y seguir pensando en él. He deseado tantas veces que fuera real.

Because every night i will make it right (Porque cada noche haré lo correcto)

Voy a intertar dormirme otra vez,me gusta soñar contigo,es una forma de volver a verte. En mi sueño te salvo y hago lo que debí hacer. Da igual lo bueno que sea ahora o todo lo que haya hecho,eso no te traera de vuelta,¿verdad? Aunque no pienses que me culpo,yo no creé a Iblis,yo no te pedí que lo hicieras,pero debí salvarte,debí haber sido fuerte y haberte podido ayudar. Eso si que no me lo perdono.

And every night i will come to you (Y cada noche vendré a ti)

A veces el sueño sigue y nos vamos andando hacia la nueva ciudad,yo te pregunto si ha sido duro darlo todo,me contestas que tenías más miedo de perderme que de darlo todo,que te habrías ido feliz sabiendo que tengo un buen futuro. Y me despierto. ¿Te sentías así en realidad o solo es un sueño?

But every night it just stays the same in my dream (Pero cada noche permanecera lo mismo en mi sueño)

¿Le doy demasiadas vueltas al pasado,Blaze? Intento estar alegre y sonreír a mis amigos,incluso me río. Y cada noche espero verte,creo que me dolería no poder soñar contigo,aunque siempre sea lo mismo,es hermoso ver un final feliz. ¿Tienes tu final feliz? Si no,no te preocupes,ya lo tendrás,yo no pierdo la esperanza.

Of an absolution (Con una absolución)

¿Sabes lo que es la absolución? Es el perdón de los pecados,que te perdonen y perdonarte a ti mismo. No puedo hacerlo,Blaze. No me perdonaré hasta que vuelvas o yo sepa que eres feliz. Ambas cosas parecen tan lejanas como la absolución. No la necesito desesperadamente pero no lo voy a olvidar nunca. Mi nuevo sueño es ese.

I will dream (Soñaré)

Ya amanece. Voy a dejarte ya. He de levantarme e irme. Lo último que quiero que sepas es que siempre soñaré,contigo,

con la absolución.


End file.
